


The Diamond's Lust of Morioh

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Issei Hyoudou decides to go to pursue his education at a High School in Morioh, but little does he know that this is the start of a Bizarre Adventure for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome to Morioh

Kuoh, Train Station, Early Morning.

Issei looked around and saw that the station was bustling with activity as usual. Letting out a small sigh, he began to walk forward and headed for the ticket kiosk to confirm that the train ticket in his right hand was valid and not a counterfeit. He stopped in front of the kiosk and gave the ticket to the worker inside, who confirmed the train ticket as authentic before returning it. Issei then walked away from the kiosk and went up a flight of stairs before he turned left and headed for the platform where his train would be in five minutes.

(flashback)

Issei frowned as yet another day ended without the results of his entrance exam coming back in the mail. He initially planned on going to Kuoh Academy along with his two friends Matsuda and Motohama, but after a girl slapped Motohama for his perversion for the nth time that school year Issei had a meeting with them and said that he was planning to enroll somewhere else. He was prepared and mentioned Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School in Morioh as one location that he planned to go to.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to go all the way out there, Issei?" Matsuda asked.

"I heard that Morioh is out in the boonies, but I can understand why you want to enroll in another town Issei. You don't want your chances of getting a harem to be zero because you're constantly with us." Motohama said.

He took the written entrance exam and mailed it back when he was done. The waiting then began, which Issei took advantage of not to peek but to physically exercise instead. About a week passed before his results came back and he was very happy. Looking at the results was definitely a good moment for him.

"I did it, I got accepted into Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School!" he said enthusiastically.

"Well then, I suppose that you'll need a place there. I was there once on business, so I should be able to find somewhere for you to stay." Issei's father Gorou Hyoudou replied.

It took him about two hours to find Issei a place to stay at 1-8 on Johzenji Road in Morioh. Negotiating with the relevant people and organizations took some guts on Gorou's part, but he was able to buy the place for his son. After finalizing everything, Gorou bid them a good day before leaving and was on his way back to the train station when he saw someone enter a seemingly abandoned house. He initially thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him and proceeded to head directly to the station when an arrow that looked like it was made out of gold pierced his left arm. He felt a large amount of pain as a blond male approached him while dressed in a double-breasted school uniform, the collar of which appeared to read "BADC O.". His right shoulder is the Japanese kanji 兆, meaning "trillion", and his left read "TRILLION" between his shoulder and elbow. He also wore two sagging belts over wide-legged pants. The blond pulled the arrow out of Gorou's arm and to the father's surprise the wound began to rapidly heal itself.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you." Gorou stated while giving a short bow to the blond.

"It's no big deal. The name's Keicho Nijimura. My idiot brother Okuyasu seems to have forgotten that I told him not to touch something important, so I'm going to go and scold him. Have a good day." The blond man replied before running into the seemingly abandoned house.

(end flashback)

As Issei got on the train platform, he remembered the strange 'presence' around him and thought to himself, _'I better not screw up while I'm in Morioh. I still plan to be a Harem King, but that can wait until after I figure out just what this weird presence around me is and my love for boobs will be something that I will keep private.'_ He didn't have to think for long as the train arrived and people started getting off. Issei was polite as he gently pushed his way through the crowd and got onto the train. Luckily for him, he was able to get on a seat. As the train doors closed, he saw that not many people had gotten on and on the seat next to him was a girl with black hair dressed in what could only be described as a magical girl outfit. He looked away from her and further down on the train to his left was a black-haired girl who wore a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

As the train started to move, he thought, _'I don't even know if anyone can see the presence around me or not... judging by the odd look from the black-haired girl further away, she at least is able to see it. I have no idea who she is either, so she could be an enemy.'_

The girl that was wearing a magical girl outfit thought, _'It seems that the boy is aware of that Fallen Angel in disguise over there. He's supposedly a pervert, but he looked away from me after only a second. I can sense an odd presence around him, but I don't even know what it is.'_

The disguised Fallen Angel thought to herself, _'I had been detecting some strange readings from that boy for some time, but there's no way that I can even act to isolate him and determine if he's a threat or not because Serafall of all people is right next to him. Those strange readings are also preventing me from knowing if he has a Sacred Gear or not. I will have to leave and return to him later once the Magical Girl Satan is away from him.'_

 _'Ddraig, it seems that I have a bit of company. Not just the girl further away that I'm eyeing, but a lady in a magical girl outfit seem to both have their eye on me.'_ Issei thought.

 ** _'Just act normal for now, Issei. They both have no idea that the same day that you got that odd presence, I was woken up as well. Unless you were to materialize the Boosted Gear right now, they will remain none the wiser.'_** a male draconic voice telepathically replied to Issei.

Meanwhile in a green taxi cab that was driving to Morioh, a man sat in the back seat. The driver kept his eye on the road even as he heard that his radio was now playing a song and said, "Oh, there we go. We usually get good reception when we pass that tower." as he pointed to a transmission tower. He then asked, "Is this your first time in Morioh, sir?"

The man in the back seat replied, "Yeah. What kind of place is it?"

"Morioh? Hmm... Oh! The beef tongue cooked in miso is good."

"Anything strange about it? Any incidents?"

"No idea." The driver replied as he scratched the back of his head as he continued, "Sorry, I actually don't know that much about it. Oh, where was I supposed to drop you off again?"

"In front of the station is fine." The man in the back seat stated.

"Understood."

"Good grief..." the man said as he pulled out a couple of photos from his jacket to look at them before putting them back in. He then said, "I just hope nothing annoying happens."

* * *

Morioh, in front of the train station.

A fifteen-year old boy with grey hair and blue eyes thought to himself as he walked, _'I finally start High School today... I wonder what the people will be like.'_

A man that was looking at a map turned and unwitting kneed the boy, which caused him to fall onto his back and let go of a small bag that he was carrying in his right hand, causing it to fly open and spill its contents before a humanoid set of hands appeared and rapidly collected the items before returning them to the bag while setting the boy upright and putting the bag back in the grip of his right hand.

"Eh? H-Huh? That's strange. We just ran into each other, and the things in my bag flew out..." the boy stated.

The man replied, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy looked at the man and thought, _'H-He's huge! He's over 190 centimeters!'_

"I have a question. Do you know of a Higashikata household around here?" the man asked the boy.

"Higashikata? No." the boy replied.

"Then how about this address?" the man said as he pulled out a pocket notebook and said, "It's 10-6 Johzenji."

The boy read the name written on the pocket notebood which was 'Jotaro Kujo' and replied, "If you take the #3 bus, it'll get you to Johzenji. If you wait a little while, it'll get here soon."

"Thanks. I am Jotaro Kujo." the man said before he walked a few steps away.

'He seems really wild, but intelligent... or cool, I guess.' the boy thought, unaware that a few other high school age boys arrived and one of them shouted, "Hey! Are you a new kid? You better introduce yourself."

The boy nervously replied after turning around, "Y-Yes, Sir! My name is Koichi Hirose, and I'm a new student. Good morning, sempai!"

The young man who had shouted at him earlier, one who had short blond hair, stated, "All right. Well said."

As the young man and his fellow students walked away, Koichi stated, "S-So scary..." before remembering that Jotaro was nearby and said to him, "Oh, it's okay. They're getting on a different bus."

Issei then walked out of the station and noticed Koichi before saying to him, "Hey there, are you headed for Budo-Ga Oka Middle & High School as well?"

"Yes, I am. I am Koichi Hirose. Who are you?" Koichi replied.

"Name's Issei Hyoudou, but you can just call me Issei. I'm new to Morioh, so I don't really know this area all that well."

"I'm actually headed there myself. I'll show you the way. See you around, Kujo-san." Koichi said before he started to walk away from Jotaro.

"Alright then." Issei said as he walked in the same direction as Koichi.

* * *

Budo-Ga Oka Middle & High School, High School Division, Student Council Office entrance, After School.

Issei knocked on the door and said, "It's Issei Hyoudou."

"Come in." an authorative voice on the other end of the door stated.

Issei opened the door and was immediately greeted with the sight of two black-haired girls with glasses dressed in the High School Division's female uniform looking at him intensely. One of them was seated at an impressive desk while the other was standing next to her. _'The Student Council President and her Vice-President... they seem to know about the presence around me.'_ Issei thought.

 ** _'Seems that the cat will be out of the bag about it sooner rather than later.'_** Ddraig replied as Issei took a seat in front of the desk at the Student Council President's request.

"Now that you are here with the Student Council, I shall introduce myself as well as my Vice-President. I am Souna Shitori and my Vice-President here is Tsubaki Shinra. When you first arrived, we were fully prepared to see an openly perverted young man, but instead we sensed an odd presence around you in addition to you essentially struggling to restrain your perverted urges." The Black-haired girl seated at the desk stated.

"That's because of the odd presence. It first came into existence one day when my father was in town trying to buy a house for me to live in at a reasonable price. According to him, he was on his way back to the train station when he was shot by a strange arrow that had been launched by a Nijimura Okuyasu if the words of his brother Keicho could be believed. My father also has a similar presence to mine around him ever since he got pierced by that arrow." Issei replied.

Meanwhile on a random street in Morioh, the disguised Fallen Angel saw a man bump into a local who was just chatting with his girlfriend and the Fallen then thought to herself, _'Shit, that's Anjuro Katagiri! He was born here in 1964, and was first imprisoned for robbery, murder, and rape when he was 12 years old. He is the most disgusting, violent, and awful criminal in the history of Japan. When he turned 34, over half of his life was spent behind bars. His last crime apparently was so disturbing that when he was arrested for it, he was sentenced to death. It seems that the execution failed, and he escaped prison afterward. He has a presence around him similar to the Hyoudou kid. Given his history and misdeeds, he is a major threat to him. I must kill Anjuro in order to ensure that I can accurately gauge if Hyoudou has a Sacred Gear or not.'_

The Fallen Angel watched Anjuro drag the couple that he bumped into off to a wooded part of Morioh before killing the girl and sending a strange figure that looked like it was made out of water into the man's mouth. Once he was done, the Fallen shed her disguise and revealed herself to be a voluptuous woman with purple eyes and black hair who was dressed in black, strap-like objects that resembled leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. The Fallen Angel then made a red spear made out of light appear in each of her hands before she threw them both at Anjuro. The first spear struck him in the heart while the second one pierced his head through his mouth.

Anjuro pulled out the spear in his mouth before spitting out in anger, "Who the fuck threw those spears?"

The Fallen Angel then appeared in front of Anjuro before saying in a haughty tone, "I did. Your Angel of Death has come, Anjuro Katagiri. As for my name, I am Raynare. I am not letting you get your rapey hands on Issei." Another lightspear appeared in her right hand before she swung it and decapitated Anjuro with it. She then stated, "With that rapey shithead out of the way, I can now focus on Issei Hyoudou." before she felt a searing headache. She got onto her knees and held her head in her hands as she asked, "What the hell is causing this!?" before she fell still for a minute. When it was over, she got up and her eyes had a dull expression in them.

Raynare then spoke in Anjuro's voice, "Issei Hyoudou, huh? I better find him now." before flying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a DxD crossover with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Issei has a Stand in addition to the Boosted Gear:
> 
> Stand: Lust Eleven
> 
> Destructive Power: B
> 
> Speed: B
> 
> Range: C
> 
> Persistence: A
> 
> Precision: A
> 
> Developmental Potential: D
> 
> Appearance: Lust Eleven is a crimson-colored humanoid with an androgynous appearance clad in green armor plates.


	2. Reincarnation's a pain

Morioh, Evening.

Issei walked back home silently, holding a flyer close to his chest. He had received it as a farewell gift from Tsubaki, and she had even told him to use it if he wanted a wish of his to come true. He heard the jingling of a bicycle and saw a policeman riding one before Issei spoke to him, "Good evening, officer. I am Issei Hyoudou."

"A good evening to you as well. The name's Higashikata Ryohei. Are you headed home?" the office replied as he adjusted his speed to match that of Issei as he walked.

"I am since I was in a rather long meeting with the Student Council President of my high school."

"Ah, that certainly explains it. Where do you live?"

"I'm currently living at 1-8 Johzenji Road, so I guess that means that we are neighbors. Always a good idea to be on friendly terms with your neighbors."

Ryohei let out a small chuckle before saying, "Indeed it is. Judging by your school uniform, you must be going to the same school as my grandson Josuke."

Issei's eyes widened as he realized something before replying, "He's in my class. I can tell that he's a good person, but I learned not to insult his hair the easy way. A student from another class in my year insulted Josuke's hair during lunch, and it didn't go well for that other student."

"That sounds like the sort of thing I would expect from him, but it's not my place to tell you about why Josuke is so defensive about his hairstyle. You would have to talk to his mother Tomoko about it."

Issei then saw something in the bushes and exclaimed, "What the...!? What's that over there!?"

Ryohei got off his bicycle and tied it to something before bringing out his flashlight and shining it on what Issei saw. It was two bodies, one of which was a woman while the other body was that of a man that Ryohei recognized. He then said, "Murder victims... while I wouldn't expect you to know about the woman, the dead man is someone that I arrested before. He was an unrepentant and depraved criminal."

Issei's eyes widened in horror as he asked, "Wh-What was his name!?"

Ryohei's face turned serious as he answered, "Anjuro Katagiri. In March of 1994, he encountered three boys that were around your age. He raped and murdered two of them, and demanded a ransom for the third boy since he was from a rich family. That's what led me to arrest him. When myself and several other officers found where the third boy was being held, we found a nauseating sight. The boy had been killed, and his private parts were chopped off and nailed to a pillar that was near the corpse."

"Whoa... that was truly evil..." Issei stated.

"Indeed. After being convicted of that incident, he was sentenced to death. Unfortunately, the hanging failed to kill him and then he escaped. Ultimately, it seems that Anjuro's bad deeds finally caught up with him since someone murdered him like this. I've also been looking into a cold case about the murder of the Sugimoto family. Despite over twenty years, I haven't been able to find a single clue about what happened."

Issei had a serious look on his face as he stated, "I'll help you if I get the time to."

"I appreciate the sentiment Issei, but if even a veteran officer like myself couldn't find a clue that could help determine a suspect for the case, a normal person like yourself wouldn't be of much help if any." Ryohei replied.

A red lightspear suddenly shot out of the trees before it pierced Issei's back and emerged from his stomach, causing him to scream in pain as he fell forward.

"Issei-kun!" Ryohei shouted as he observed the lightspear before it vanished suddenly, causing blood to begin pooling underneath Issei. Ryohei flipped Issei onto his back and then looked up to see a woman with black wings descend to the ground before she made another lightspear appear in her right hand and then swung it, cutting open the policeman's stomach. She then flew away even as Issei pulled out the flyer and spoke, "Can someone... anyone save us?" while Ryohei held a hand on his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

The flyer then activated and a bright blue light shined for a few seconds before fading away to reveal both Souna and Tsubaki. Tsubaki's glasses shone as she said, "Damn, this is bad. Hyoudou is losing a lot of blood, and Officer Higashikata's stomach looks like it was cut open by a sharp weapon. Souna, we'll have to reincarnate them."

Souna replied, "I'll hande Hyoudou and then you take care of Higashikata after they're reincarnated." before she pulled light five blue objects that looked like pawn pieces of a chess set out of her uniform. She then laid them onto Issei's body before saying, "It is far too early for you to perish here, Hyoudou Issei. I, Sona Sitri, shall reincarnate you as a Devil and as my servant. Become my pawn of Sitri."

The five pawns then turned a dark blue before sinking into Issei's chest, who passed out from relief that he would live. Sona then pulled out another light blue object, but this one looked like a Rook piece and she set it on Ryohei's back before she said, "It is not time for you to enter death's embrace just yet, Officer Ryohei Higashikata. I, Sona Sitri, shall reincarnate you as a Devil and as my servant. Become my Rook of Sitri." The rook then sank into the policeman's body. Sona then made a magic circle appear under her feet as she grabbed Issei before teleporting the two away while Tsubaki did the same with herself and Ryohei.

* * *

1-8 Johzenji Road, Issei's bedroom, Early Morning.

Issei slowly woke up to find himself in the bedroom of the house that his father had bought for him. He then realized that he was in a bed that hadn't been in the house before. Gorou had taken pictures of every room in the house and a bed had not been in any of the pictures, so evidently it had been purchased, moved in, and set up recently. He felt a chill and noticed that he was completely naked before feeling the presence of someone next to him. Turning his head to the left, Issei blushed upon seeing Sona sleeping next to him while naked. She opened her eyes slowly as she woke up and said, "Good morning, Hyoudou-kun. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did, but why am we in a bed and why are we completely naked?" Issei asked.

"In reverse order, my healing magic only really works if both myself and the person I am healing are completely naked and because I purchased this bed using my personal wealth before using magic to teleport it into the house. You had been badly wounded last night, so I had to reincarnate you so that I could teleport you here using a magic circle in the first place." Sona answered as she got up and off the bed.

"Oh yeah... so, what exactly does being a Devil entail?"

"Not much right now. All reincarnated Devils start out as Low-Class Devils, who merely serve under a High-Class Devil such as myself. Provided that they manage to perform well, Low-Class Devils can rise to higher rankings. Middle-Class Devils are identical to Low-Class in everything except for rank. High-Class Devils are allowed to form peerages by using Evil Pieces such as this Pawn piece." Sona stated as she picked up an unused light blue pawn piece.

"The Pawn... generally seen as the weakest chess pieces. I take it that these Evil Pieces were inspired from Chess?"

"You are correct, Issei. While it is true that Pawns are usually regarded as weak pieces, they are able to promote themselves with permission from their King or when they enter enemy territory. This can make the humble Pawn a devastating Wild Card if they are not taken out early. I shall now explain the other pieces."

Sona then made a small box appear from a magic circle before opening it and putting the pawn inside of it. The box then vanished before Sona continued, "Anyone reincarnated as a Bishop is granted extra magical power that they can then use for casting various spells. Stronger spells use up more magic, so they have to be careful when casting or else they will make themselves vulnerable to attacks. Next up is the Knight. Anyone who is reincarnated as one gains a speed boost and increased mobility, allowing them to strike quickly. Their defenses are weak though, and their mobility is curtailed greatly if their legs are crippled."

"I am starting to get the idea now, but please continue."

"The next Evil Piece is the Rook. I had to use one of these to reincarnate Officer Higashikata. Rooks have increased offense and defense, but they are not fast. The final Evil Piece is the Queen, which combine the best aspects of the Bishop, Knight, and Rook pieces without any of their weaknesses. Within a Devil's peerage, the Queen is almost always the second-in-command and oversee the rest of the peerage."

"I understand now, Sona-san."

"Wonderful. When we are out in public or around my family, please make sure to call me Sona-kaichou. In the early years of the Evil Pieces, a sixteenth piece known as the King Piece was created. However, there were many who feared their potential misuse and production was stopped after only nine were created. The King Piece simply boosts the power of whoever possesses one, but if the user is too powerful they can possibly die." Sona said as she waved her hand before a copy of her school uniform appeared from a magic circle along with a pair of black panties and a black bra. Issei took this moment to get out of the room and wait for Sona to get changed.

_'I can tell that Sona is a beautiful young woman, but she probably doesn't think too highly of me because of my past as a pervert. I am gonna have to earn her trust before I can start thinking about wooing her.'_ Issei thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ryohei had woken up and gotten himself dressed in another copy of his policeman outfit while receiving an explanation from Tsubaki that was similar to what Issei had gotten from Sona. He then walked into the kitchen to see a man in a white coat, blue shirt, white pants, dark blue shoes, and a white hat talking to his grandson, who was wearing a dark, modified Japanese school uniform. His jacket conformed to his body, extending to the middle of his thigh, accompanied by a pair of wide-legged pants. He kept his jacket unbuttoned and pinned aside, revealing a light undershirt with a short zipper on each side of his chest. Ryohei's grandson noticed him and said, "Good morning, Jiji-san. This man here is apparently my nephew Jotaro Kujo, even though he's older than me."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Jotaro-kun. I am Ryohei Higashikata, Josuke's grandfather and a policeman who works to protect the peace of this town." Ryohei stated.

"Nice to meet you as well, Higashikata-san. The main reason I'm here is because of the man in this photo. He is a danger to Josuke." Jotaro said before he pulled a photo out of his jacket and set it down on the table. Ryohei looked at it and then replied, "You don't have to worry about him anymore. While on patrol last night, I found Anjuro's body in a wooded area of Morioh. He had been decapitated and his heart was pierced by some sort of weapon. I'll show you where his body is after school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In DxD canon, Issei required the use of all eight of Rias Gremory's pawns to reincarnate him and those ended up being Mutation Pieces too If I Recall Correctly. To account for his Stand, the Boosted Gear is going to be weaker at first, but it will get to its absurd overpowered status when it's time to go after Chili Pepper and its user.
> 
> Furthermore, Asia is going to remain human because Sona already used both of her Bishop pieces. Here is what Sona's peerage looks like:
> 
> King: Sona Sitri
> 
> Queen: Tsubaki Shinra
> 
> Bishop 1: Momo Hanakai (has not appeared yet)
> 
> Bishop 2: Reya Kusaka (has not appeared yet)
> 
> Knight 1: Tomoe Meguri (has not appeared yet)
> 
> Knight 2: Unused
> 
> Rook 1: Tsubasa Yura (has not appeared yet)
> 
> Rook 2: Ryohei Higashikata
> 
> Pawn 1: Ruruko Nimura (has not appeared yet)
> 
> Pawn 2: Issei Hyoudou (five Pawns turned Mutation Pieces)


	3. Stands and Strays

Morioh, After School.

Ryohei Higashikata got over to where Anjuro's body was along with Josuke and Jotaro and everything was exactly as it had been the night beforehand. "So that's Anjuro Katagiri... he really is dead." Josuke stated.

"Yeah, and shortly after I found his body, I had been attacked by his killer and left to die along with Issei Hyoudou, one of your classmates. Sona Sitri, better known as Souna Shitori, reincarnated us after Issei summoned her by using a flyer that he was holding at the time. I can also notice a spirit of some sort near you and another one near Jotaro." Ryohei replied.

"The 'spirits' that you are seeing are psychically-generated beings known as Stands. If what Joseph Joestar said is to be believed, the name "Stand" comes from the fact they usually manifest standing next to the User: ready to act. They possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil." Jotaro then said.

"The name of a Stand also tends to be kinda random. Just as an example, my Stand is known as Shining Diamond while Jotaro's Stand is called Star Platinum." Josuke remarked.

An unknown female voice then said, "Indeed, and aside from Stand Users, magicians, and/or Sacred Gear Users, humans are incapable of seeing a Stand in most circumstances."

The three men then saw a woman with brown eyes, long navy blue hair that obscured her right eye, and black wings appear from the bushes. She wore a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest which gave everyone a view of her breasts and cleavage. She was also wearing a gold necklace around her neck and she appeared to wear a white shirt underneath her top. The woman then stated, "My name is Kalawarner. I was granted permission to come here to this town by Azazel of the Grigori along with another Fallen Angel to keep tabs on Raynare, who went against orders to remain in Kuoh to chase after Issei Hyoudou."

Ryohei then stated, "A woman with wings just like yours who was dressed like a stripper speared Issei and then attacked me before flying off last night. Because of her actions, Sona had to reincarnate both of us as her servants."

Kalawarner sighed in frustration as she facepalmed before saying, "This confirms it... Raynare has gone rogue and needs to be dealt with. I will have to inform Azazel of this development. As for where I live, I'm in Room 224 at the Morioh Grand Hotel. The other Fallen Angel is staying in the same room as I am."

Jotaro's eyes widened before replying, "That means that you live on the floor below me."

"Indeed I am. Well, I do need to get going now. Toodles." Kalawarner stated before flying off.

Josuke then said, "If that Raynare person encounters Issei again, things are going to get messy."

Ryohei then stated, "You and Jotaro better leave soon. I'm gonna be following police procedure for dead bodies real soon."

Meanwhile at the Student Council Office, Sona was seated at her desk with Tsubaki standing to her left while Issei was sitting opposite of her. Sona then stated, "I think it's about time that you met the rest of the Student Council, Issei. Come on in."

A door to the right then opened and Issei looked right to see five girls enter the room. One of them had reddish-brown hair that featured swept bangs along with a single strand of hair sticking out from the top and brown eyes. Another had blue shoulder-length hair and matching eyes along with a bishonen face. A third had white hair and blue-green eyes. The last two girls had brown hair, but one of them was short and wore green striped stockings along with a pair of green clips in her hair, which was styled in two long ponytails, and had green eyes while the other girl had long brown hair that ended in two short braids and brown eyes while also wearing a blue headband.

The blue-haired girl then said, "So you're the newest member of the Student Council... Nice to meet you, Issei. I'm Tsubasa Yura, and I get the feeling we're going to get along well together. Furthermore, I am Sona's first Rook."

The next one to speak was the girl with long brown hair, and she greeted, "My name is Reya Kusaka. I serve as the Student Council's Treasurer and am one of Sona's Bishops."

Third to talk was the girl with reddish-brown hair, who cheerfully spoke, "I'm Tomoe Meguri. I serve as the Secretary of the Student Council and am Sona's only Knight for now."

The other brown-haired girl then stated, "My name is Ruruko Nimura. I'm just an ordinary member of the Student Council and I'm a Pawn just like you."

Finally, the white-haired girl spoke, "I'm Momo Hanakai. Like Ruruko, I'm an ordinary member of the Student Council with no additional responsibilities and I am Sona's second Bishop."

Issei silently listened and then replied, "It's nice to meet all of you." before he then said to Sona, "If I had to guess, Tsubaki is the Queen of your Peerage."

"You got that right. Anyways, we help share students' ideas, interests, and concerns with teachers and school principals. We often also help raise funds for school-wide activities, including social events, community projects, helping people in need and school reform. For example most schools do food drives, fundraisers and parties. In addition to that, as Devils we complete contracts by granting the client's wish and we hunt any Stray Devils that come into Morioh. Stray Devils are Reincarnated Devils who have diverted away from their masters for their own selfish desires. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. We have to take them as serious threats, which often means that we kill them on the spot." Sona stated.

"Whoa... harsh, but it is necessary given how much of a threat a Stray Devil can become if left unchecked."

"Indeed, and the main reason why you're learning this is because we actually got a report about a Stray Devil in Morioh this morning. We're going to terminate it with your help while Sona, Ruruko, and Reya remain here to balance the budgets of the after-school clubs for this semester. After the Stray has been dealt with, we'll return here and give our report to Sona. Before we leave to hunt the Stray though, I would like to see you try to summon your Sacred Gear since Sona told us that you have one." Tsubaki remarked.

Issei then got up and made the best fighting stance that he could. A red light then appeared to shine from his left arm and then a simple red gauntlet with two golden spikes appeared on his hand while leaving his fingers uncovered. Sona then stated, "It looks like one, but that is not a Twice Critical. It's the Boosted Gear, the Sacred Gear that the Red Dragon Ddraig is currently sealed inside of. I'm certain that the Boosted Gear will enter it's true state eventually, but right now you will be able to double your power once for only a short amount of time, Issei."

Momo then made a magic circle appear under her feet before saying, "This magic circle will take us to where the Stray Devil is hiding."

Issei, Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Tsubaki joined Momo on the magic circle and in a flash of blue light they vanished from the Student Council office.

* * *

A few minutes later in another wooded part of Morioh, Raynare was standing silently with a shocked expression on her face even though her eyes remained dull. She then looked at her cleavage and grabbed her own breasts before Anjuro thought, _'You gotta be shitting me! I'm groping myself while possessing this bombshell of a woman! This is gonna take some getting used to... Meh, I better get moving and find out who I can rely on. That bitch Kalawarner is out because she puts her loyalty to Azazel before everything else and the same goes for Mittelt.'_

Unseen by her, Kalawarner was with a female Fallen Angel wearing a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes known as Mittelt. Mittelt then asked, "Care to remind me of what we're here for?"

"Azazel tasked us with finding Raynare and then capturing her when I gave him my report at the Morioh Grand Hotel. We can't afford to lose more of our own kind given how few Fallen there are compared to Devils and regular Angels." Kalawarner whispered back while looking around for Raynare.

"Hopefully we won't run into Dohnaseek. That creep apparently hired a stray exorcist to bring some nun to Morioh, according to the rumor mill."

"A fair point. Dohnaseek is a real creep with that damn trenchcoat and hat. I don't even know why he was assigned to Morioh either... Something tells me that he's got something unpleasant in store for the nun. We'll have to do what we can to find out what it is and disrupt it."

Meanwhile with Issei, he was with Momo, Tomoe, Tsubaki, and Tsubasa at the Morioh Port. The Stray Devil had sensed them coming to its hideout and fled to the port before diving into the water. Tsubaki set up a barrier and then said, "We're clear to use our powers now that the barrier is up. I'll have to maintain it, so the rest of you will have to kill the Stray."

"Understood." the other members of the Student Council that were present replied. Immediately after saying that, the water near them darkened as a figure approached the surface before it burst forth from the water. The figure had fish-like skin and bat wings, but its form was humanoid.

Tsubasa then stated, "Stray Devil Bolzurus, we are here to terminate you."

"... Bolzurus is hungry..." the Stray Devil mouthed in response.

Bolzurus then lunged at Issei, who summoned the Boosted Gear and managed to stop the Stray's lunge by punching it, but the force of the punch sent it back into the water. Bolzurus surfaced and then said, "You Devils are foolish to fight me here. The water is where I hunt." before it spat a large amount of water at Issei, who dodged the attack. Momo then used some of her magic to create a thunder cloud over the bay before it unleashed a burst of thunder that proceeded to strike the water, electrocuting Bolzurus. She then cast a spell on Issei before telling him to dive into the water to retrieve the corpse. He did so and swam towards the body before grabbing it and bringing it with him to a wooden pier that Tomoe was waiting at.

After getting out of the water, Issei noticed that he wasn't really wet and said, "Odd... I thought that I was going to get wet. I guess that the spell that you casted on me made my clothes waterproof, Momo."

"You're correct, Issei." Momo replied as she sealed Bolzurus's body into another magic circle. She then stated, "We should return to Sona-kaichou and report our success."

"Indeed, and with Bolzurus dead, sailing ships will be free to enter and exit Morioh again. He had been preying on sailors for about a month or two." Tsubaki replied before she removed the barrier that she had set up earlier. She and the rest of the Student Council then proceeded to leave the Morioh Port on foot.


	4. Fallen Business

1-8 Johzenji Road, Evening.

Issei walked back home with a couple of bags of groceries in hand along with Tomoe and Tsubasa. After delivering the body of Bolzurus to Sona and reporting their success, the Student Council ended their business for the day as nobody had any contracts to complete and Issei discovered that he could not use the teleportation magic circles without someone else going with him. As they left the school, Issei remembered that he needed to buy himself groceries and both Tomoe and Tsubasa volunteered to help him. Accepting their help, Issei managed to buy enough groceries to last a week. Once inside the house, the three went to the kitchen and proceeded to put the groceries away.

Once all of the groceries were put away, Tsubasa then said to him, "Sona ordered me to move in with you, so you should get used to me being around the place in the morning. It also means that tomorrow, I'll be moving my stuff here. Don't worry about how or where I'll be sleeping either, there's an unused bedroom on the second floor in addition to your bedroom, and another bedroom here on the ground floor. I think I'll stay in the ground floor bedroom."

Tomoe then added, "I'll be moving in as well, and I'll be staying on the ground floor too."

Issei nervously gulped at this development. Sona was probably testing him to see if he could keep his perversion under control by having Tsubasa and Tomoe move into his house. Tomoe noticed and then calmly stated, "We probably should go to bed so that we don't make things any more awkward for Issei than they already are, Yura-san."

"I'll get the futons ready, Tomoe-chan." Tsubasa replied as she and Tomoe walked out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile with Sona, she was at her own home playing a game of chess with Kalawarner to pass the time.

"Is there any reason why you decided to visit me other than to kill time?" Sona asked.

"Raynare, the Fallen Angel who attacked Issei and Officer Higashikata last night, has been designated as a rogue and has been marked for capture. She's Azazel's niece, which means that killing her would stir up a hornet's nest. I also found out from my partner Mittelt that another Fallen Angel in town known as Dohnaseek is planning something. Right now, we're gathering information on exactly what he's up to and I thought that maybe you and your peerage could help me or at least not help him complete whatever he is planning." Kalawarner answered.

"I'll see what I can do, but could this be related to a report I got about a Shinto exorcist coming next morning?"

"It's possible, but that exorcist might be coming here because of the sheer number of Stand Users in this town. Aside from Issei Hyoudou and Josuke Higashikata, Toshikazu Hazamada, Yukako Yamigishi, and Shigekiyo Yangu all possess Stands and that's only counting the people attending your school. Keicho Nijimura and his brother Okuyasu also have Stands, as does the reclusive mangaka Rohan Kishibe, the beautician Aya Tsuji, a young man known as Akira Otoishi who is a student at another high school, and a seemingly ordinary salaryman known as Yoshikage. It's really odd that so many Stand Users are living in this town. The only times I've ever seen so many Stand Users in such close proximity before were locations associated with the Speedwagon Foundation."

"That is a definite possibility. Shinto exorcisms are capable of taming unruly Stands so that they don't hurt innocent people. Either way, I'm going to do something about Hazamada-san soon. He's been making quite a ruckus around the school due to it being a new year."

"Well, this has been quite fun for me. I've got more business to deal with at the Morioh Grand Hotel right now, so farewell for now." Kalawarner said before she left.

A communication circle appeared before Sona and then Tsubaki's voice rang through, "Sona-kaichou, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Shinra-san. One of the Fallen Angels at the hotel told me that another Fallen Angel in town is up to something and informed me about multiple Stand Users here in Morioh." Sona answered before telling her Queen about the Stand Users she had learned about.

"Hazamada-san is going to be a real piece of work for us. It's likely hiding inside his locker, so we could have Issei deal with him. Yamigishi-chan is relatively harmless since she's just content with quietly studying right now. Same with Yangu-san, but if either of them start up any trouble, we'll come down on them like a ton of bricks."

* * *

Morioh, After School.

Issei exited the school grounds quickly along with Ruruko, Tsubasa, and Tomoe after classes were over. Sona had decided to have the Student Council split up and do things through Morioh instead of actually meeting today and Tsubasa decided that she along with Tomoe and Ruruko would give Issei a tour. They were currently outside of a shoe shop as Tsubasa said, "This place is known as the Centipede. Situated in the center of town, it's well-positioned if anyone needs to get a pair of shoes. The owner also does some small tailoring as a hobby."

Ruruko then added, "Our school's indoor slippers are created here and many third-years have volunteered to help him complete orders during tourist season, so the owner has a modest 15% discount for any Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School students that purchase shoes from here."

Issei replied with a slight chuckle, "I see. It must be a decently-popular location."

Tomoe stated, "That's because the owner doesn't scrimp on the quality of his shoes when making them. Any pair you buy from the Centipede will last about five to six years before needing to be replaced."

"Enough of that for now though, how about we move on?" Tsubasa asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Issei saw a girl dressed like a nun trip and expose her white panties as her habit flew up. Issei immediately moved next to her and asked if she was alright only for her to reply in what the Student Council members recognized as Italain. She the shook her head before saying in Japanese, "I'm alright, thank you."

"Need a hand?" Issei asked as he extended his hand toward her, which she accepted. She then said, "I do apologize for taking your time. I'm Asia Argento."

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. The people with me here are Yura Tsubasa, Meguri Tomoe, and Nimura Ruruko." Issei replied.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Asia spoke as she bowed to them all.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Argento. We're actually showing Issei around town. Do you mind tagging along with us?" Tomoe stated.

"I don't mind."

The group of five then visited the Budogaoka Bank where Asia learned about the Japanese Banking System. After the bank visit though, the sky darkened as a blue-haired woman that Issei realized was the Fallen Angel that Tsubasa told him about during lunch. She had told him that a female Fallen Angel known as Kalawarner spoke to Sona last night about several other Stand Users being in Morioh.

"Good thing that I found you here, Nun. I was worried that I would encounter the creep that had been assigned to this town." Kalawarner stated.

"Um, is something going on that I'm supposed to know about?" Issei asked.

"It seems that your King did not tell you Devils about Dohnaseek and his plans. I've been ordered to take the nun into protective custody until our rogue situation has been dealt with."

"That makes sense, but where exactly are you going to take Asia?" Tsubasa spoke in an icy tone.

"I'll be taking her to the Morioh Grand Hotel. She'll be safe there, I can promise you that much."

"If I find out that you're lying, you'll regret it." Ruruko remarked as she gently pushed Asia over to Kalawarner.

"I hear you. Be on the lookout for any stray exorcists. Dohnaseek hired one." Kalawarner said as she wrapped an arm around Asia before leaving with her.

Issei then stated, "I don't like this at all, but we don't exactly have much of a choice in this situation. Until this 'Dohnaseek' and his hired hand are dealt with, it will be too dangerous for Asia to be wandering around town. There's also that rogue Fallen that Kalawarner spoke about. At least this way, Asia will be in safe hands."

"I couldn't have said it any better than you have, Issei. Let's get moving." Tsubasa replied before the four of them visited the Kameyu Department Store. Inside the clothing section, they saw Josuke along with a few of his female admirers being followed by a local delinquent. Issei got close to the delinquent before allowing his Stand to manifest and then it proceeded to punch the delinquent, who was then sent tumbling onto the ground.

"What the... You have a Stand as well, Hyoudou-san?" Josuke asked in disbelief as his own Stand appeared while the delinquent got up with an angry expression on his face.

"Indeed I do, but that can wait. Seems that your stalker looks miffed that my Stand attacked him, Higashikata-san." Issei answered as the delinquent charged at him.

"You're not getting Hyoudou-san anytime soon! Go forth, Shining Diamond!" Josuke shouted as his Stand made a right cross that knocked down the delinquent. He managed to get up again and then ran off.

"Well, that was quite a Stand. Honestly though, 'Shining Diamond' doesn't really suit it. Seems more of a 'Crazy Diamond' to me." Issei remarked as his Stand demanifested.

"Yeah, it's more Crazy than Shining to me as well." Ruruko added.

"Same here." Tomoe said.

"Well then, it seems that I'm the only person who will ever call my Stand 'Shining Diamond' since my grandpa and nephew both refer to it as 'Crazy Diamond' too." Josuke replied before sighing. He then asked, "So... what's your Stand called, Issei? Can I call you Issei?"

"It's known as Lust Eleven. Sure, you can simply refer to me as Issei. Ever hear of the Tarot cards? Well, there are 22 Major Arcana and four minor Arcana. My Stand's name is derived from the Eleventh Arcana of the Thoth Deck." Issei answered.

"Thst's pretty neat."

"Yep, but it's about time that we move on." Tomoe stated.

"See you around, Higashikata-san." The Student Council members said before leaving the Department Store. They then decided to head back to Issei's house and upon arriving on Johzenji Road they saw Jotaro and Officer Higashikata fighting against a man with white hair and red eyes dressed in clerical clothing. Lust Eleven appeared and blocked an attack that would have hit Ryohei as Issei got next to him and asked, "What's going on here?"

"This guy just showed up and began attacking me for no reason, and Jotaro got dragged into this mess since he was with me when it started." the policeman answered.

The red-eyed man then stated, "The name is Freed Sellzen. There's more shitty Devils here now. Time to dance!"

Freed then pulled out a handgun and shot a projectile made out of light that Tomoe dodged before she then said, "Exorcists, even stray ones like him, use light-based weapons which are very harmful to Devils. The Holy Power used by regular Angels and present in certain Sacred Gears is even worse, reducing the effectiveness of healing on any Devil wounded by quite a lot."

"So the general idea when fighting anyone that uses Holy Power is to not get hit... Understood." Issei replied before he dodged a light bullet. Tsubasa then managed to get close to the stray exorcist before she punched Freed in the gut, which caused him to drop to his knees briefly as he shot her in the stomach with two light bullets.

"ARRRGH!" She screamed as Issei got next to her and pulled her away before having Lust Eleven remove the light bullets while Ryohei sent Freed flying for a couple of seconds with an uppercut. Lust Eleven then started glowing a bright red as Tsubasa's injuries began to heal rapidly. It took ten seconds for the red glow of Lust Eleven to fade, during which Jotaro, Ryohei, and Tomoe managed to subdue Freed.

"Freed Sellzen, you're under arrest for attempted murder, aggravated assault and battery." Ryohei stated before calling a police car to arrive. It arrived after five minutes and Freed was frisked, disarmed, handcuffed, and shoved into the back seat before he was then seat belted. The police car then drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest here, I got really lazy and have been doing stuff other than working on this story.


	5. Nijimura's Request

Morioh, Night.

Raynare was back in her disguise and looked around the streets before she saw an ordinary young man who was looking down. She then approached him and asked, "Hey, do you want to go somewhere special? The name's Yuuma Amano."

The young man looked up to see her and replied, "Oh, sure. Name's Mitsuhide Seta."

"Let's go to a love hotel, Mitsuhide-san. You'll love it." 'Yuuma' said in an alluring tone that captivated the young man.

"Sure thing, baby." Mitsuhide remarked while under her captivation.

The two then made their way over to a love hotel in S City, just as a couple exited through the very entrance that they would go in through. They went in, got the keys, and then made their way into the small room. Once inside, 'Yuuma' stripped off her skirt and got onto the bed on all fours before she began to shake her ass at Mitsuhide to entice him.

"Please, Mitsuhide-san. Fuck me." 'Yuuma' stated in that same alluring tone as she continued shaking her ass while secretly preparing several lightspears that were hidden in the room's lighting as soon as they were made.

"Let's make this a night to remember, Yuuma-chan." Mitsuhide replied as he removed his clothes, but once his boxers dropped 'Yuuma' unleashed all of the lightspears that she had prepared on him. By the time Mitsuhide realized what happened, he was already dead due to two lightspears skewering his heart while three had buried themselves in his head, one of them having entered his mouth while the other two pierced his eyes.

'Yuuma' then got off the bed before shedding her disguise as she spoke in Anjuro's voice, "That was pathetically easy. I do have to admit though, letting her charm that idiot worked really well. He didn't even realize he would die before it was too late. I can't rely on Dohnaseek at all since he intends to reignite a war here on behalf of Kokabiel and I like having some illusion of peace so that I can commit more crimes."

Meanwhile at the Morioh Grand Hotel, in Room 224, Asia had changed into pink sleepwear and went to bed by the time Kalawarner returned. After arriving at the hotel and showing her the room that they were staying in, Kalawarner told the nun to not leave the hotel and convinced Mittelt to watch over her before heading back into town to deal with a few errands. Once they were done, she immediately teleported nearby before entering the hotel normally. Immediately after returning to Room 224, Kalawarner whispered, "I hope that the nun wasn't any trouble for you."

Mittelt whispered back, "She didn't give me any problems. All she did after eating dinner was simply get on her knees and pray before her bedtime came."

"That's good to hear. She probably prayed for the safety of the Hyoudou kid. Even though he's a Devil, he helped her up when they first met. Something tells me that Asia will move in with Issei after both Raynare and Dohnaseek are beaten down. Once that happens, it will only be a matter of time before he gets her pregnant. Freed was arrested earlier today for trying to kill a few members of Sona's peerage."

"That ought to keep Dohnaseek occupied for at least a couple of hours formulating a plan to free his stray exorcist ally and then executing said plan."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Plus, he doesn't really care about following Azazel's orders and feels like Kokabiel will lead the Fallen Angels into a new era where our race are at the top."

Mittelt then let out a yawn before she said, "Watching over the nun really took it out of me. I'm going to sleep real soon."

Kalawarner then let out a yawn of her own before replying, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Morioh, in front of the train station, morning.

A woman with brown hair that was let down dressed in a white kosode and a pair of red hakama walked out of the station with a serious expression on her face as did a girl with her hair styled in pigtails dressed in the female Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School uniform. The girl's name was Yuko Murayama while the woman was her mother Akane. Yuko herself did not have the natural talent to become a Miko like her mother, but she did inherit her skill with the sword and thus had planned to join the Girls Kendo Club at Kuoh Academy before learning that her family would be moving to Morioh on account of multiple Stand Users having been detected living there. Although she was unable to follow her mother in her footsteps, Yuko did have enough spiritual power to let her see Stands without having one herself.

Akane looked around before saying, "It seems that Stand Users are gathering at Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School. We'll head there first to confirm the situation and get you enrolled."

"Hai, Okaa-san." Yuko replied. As the two walked there, they both noticed that the town was relatively peaceful. Once they arrived at the front of the school, they saw Issei along with two girls who wore red armbands on their left sleeve walk into the school.

"Looks like Issei is attending this particular school. I can only assume that the Student Council are going to punish him for a perverted act that he did." Yuko stated.

"Assuming can be a costly mistake, Yuko. Now let's get you enrolled. I can tell that Issei has a Stand." Akane replied.

A couple of minutes later, Yuko was standing at the front of a classroom and spoke, "My name is Murayama Yuko. I'm new to this area, so please take care of me."

The teacher, an old man who planned to retire after the year was done, then stated, "Your seat is over by Higashikata-kun."

Yuko then got seated and from there the school day was a blur until classes were over. At that point, as Yuko prepared to leave and meet up with her mother, she saw Issei get up and exit the classroom along with a white-haired girl that was wearing a red armband while a brown-haired girl wearing a red armband saw her and approached before saying, "Sona-kaichou wishes to speak with you. Please follow me."

Yuko was silent as she followed the girl to the Student Council Office. Once they arrived, they went in and saw Sona seated at her desk while Issei was standing with the other members of the Student Council while Akane was near the door. Sona then stated, "Hello there, Murayama-san. To the general student population of Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School, I am Souna Shitori, President of the Student Council. Although you have a bit of history with Issei, he has largely stopped his perverted antics ever since he joined the Student Council after I revived him as a Devil. As for who I truly am, the name I have is Sona Sitri. Aside from Issei, the other members of the Student Council are Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, and Ruruko Nimura."

Issei then spoke, "The main reason that you're being told this is because you and your mother should know that as far as Devil work is concerned, Morioh is under the control of Sona-kaichou. This means that anything that has to do with Stray Devils are for her peerage to deal with. Incidentally, everyone on the Student Council including myself are members of Sona's peerage."

Tsubaki saw a magic circle appear in front of her and it took her a few minutes to decode the information from it before she said, "We've got a report of another Stray Devil here in Morioh. Sona-kaichou, why don't you take Issei along with Ruruko and Reya to hunt this one while I manage things here with Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Momo? That way, he gets to know how you handle yourself in a battle."

"That's certainly a good idea." Reya stated before she made a magic circle appear under her feet. Ruruko and Issei got onto it along with Sona and then in a flash of blue light, the four of them vanished from the room.

"Is it normal for Devils to use magic circles to travel around, Tsubaki-sempai?" Yuko Murayama asked.

"You would be correct, Murayama-san. Some Devils add things to their magic circles as a sort of 'calling card' so to speak. Riser Phenex tends to announce his arrival by using magic circles that create a pillar of fire which he emerges from." Tsubaki answered.

"Sona-kaichou's older sister does the same, but with an icy mist instead." Momo added.

Meanwhile with Issei, he along with Sona, Ruruko, and Reya had teleported to outside of a house that looked abandoned. Issei then said, "Something's telling me that this could be a trap. We should keep our guard up."

"Agreed." Sona replied as Ruruko opened the gate and let the others through before her. As Issei opened the front door, he heard the rattle of a chain. Nothing was found on the first floor, but in a room on the second floor that had been barricaded, the four Devils found a creature that was short, rotund, had mismatched eyes, no ears, a squished nose, and puffy lips that resembed a bird's beak. Its neck was chained to the post of a ruined bed and it was searching for something in a box.

"That thing's the Stray Devil that we have to terminate?" Ruruko asked.

"It is, dear devils." A male voice answered. Issei turned around and saw a young man matching the description of Keicho Nijimura that he got from his father Gorou.

"You must be the brother of Okuyasu, the person who shot my father with a special arrow." Issei stated as his eyes narrowed.

"So you are that man's son? I must say, you do physically resemble him a bit. In any case, introductions are in order. I am Keicho Nijimura, and the 'Stray Devil' chained up is what used to be my father." the young man replied.

"Do you mind explaining what happened to him?"

"It all started after my mother died around twelve years ago. Japan was going through a tough economic period and my family fell into poverty. My dad became abusive and well, my brother and I suffered that for about two years. Then he started receiving letters that had money and jewels. The abuse became more spread out and infrequent, but one day when my brother was only seven, it all stopped. He began to mutate into this hideous form that he now has, and lost his ability to talk. He regularly regenerates from any injuries that his body sustains. I've been looking for a means to end his life ever since then, and many attempts have failed. I've gotten desperate enough that I had to send in a report to your people that my father became a Stray Devil since those things are killed on the spot."

Sona sighed before she then said, "Might as well try this. Why don't you use your power first, Issei?"

Lust Eleven materialized and moved to the box before it glowed a bright red as it went through the box's contents before piecing back together a photograph that depicted a younger Keicho along with a woman with black hair, a young child that Issei assumed to be a younger Okuyasu, and a man of masculine features and short dark hair wearing a genial expression. The photograph was then set in front of the 'Stray Devil', which picked up the photograph and cried for three minutes before putting the photo back in the box. It then gave Issei a look that essentially told him 'Please kill me' as it approached him and Issei replied with an affirmative nod. Issei then made the Boosted Gear appear in its Twice Critical form before he boosted his power and then made a right hook that destroyed the creature's right shoulder, causing its arm to drop to the ground.

The creature's shoulder then regenerated in front of everyone while also creating a new right arm. Issei then said, "Seems that this won't be as easy as we thought. Reya, could you give it a try since my power alone clearly isn't up to scratch?"

"Sure thing, Issei." Reya replied before she made a magic circle appear under the creature. The circle then unleashed a pillar of fire that consumed the 'Stray Devil' in an instant before vanishing. Keicho then said, "Thank you all."

"Well, looks like our business here is done. Let's return to the Student Council Office." Sona stated before Reya made a magic circle appear under her feet. Issei, Ruruko, and Sona joined her and then in a blue flash of light, the four of them were gone from the house.


End file.
